


The Fall of Snoke

by NatLannister



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Hux, Badass Kylo, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hux, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, evil boyfriends fight snoke together, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatLannister/pseuds/NatLannister
Summary: Kylo should have known his plan to kill Snoke wasn't going to work out. He should have never underestimated the Supreme Leader.AKA (I hated how Snoke was killed in the movie so I rewrote the scene to include Hux. Because we all know he wouldn't sit by and let Kylo have all the fun.)





	The Fall of Snoke

Just stick to the plan, Kylo thought as Rey was forcefully dragged across the room by Snoke. He needed to keep his emotions in check if he wanted to keep Snoke out of his head. Just one peek inside and Supreme Leader would know what he and Hux had planned. 

 

He fell to his knees and hung his head low in pretend shame as Snoke inspected Rey. He heard Supreme Leader insult him, but he brushed it off. His revenge would be soon. Rey screamed and tried to fight back, and Kylo wanted to roll his eyes. She was a foolish girl and easily to manipulate. Her yells of agony filled the room when Supreme Leader interrogated her for Luke’s location.

 

When Hux came up with the plan to trick Rey into believing she could save Kylo, he didn’t think it would work. For months now him and the general had been conspiring of when to take out Snoke. Having Rey as a distraction was just an added bonus. 

 

Snoke’s voice droned on and on as he monologued about how clever and unstoppable he was. Kylo fought the urge to sleep, but he had to keep his guard up. If Supreme Leader found out about his relationship with Hux, he would surely kill him.

 

“My loyal apprentice” Snoke spoke, snapping Ren out of his trance. “It is time for you to become a sith lord.” Kylo stood up, hiding the smile. It was all too perfect. Rey was force dragged in front of him and stuck on her knees. She pleaded with him, but Ren ignored her. 

 

With the force, Kylo began moving Rey’s lightsaber to align perfectly with the Supreme Leader’s torso. He got ready to ignite the blade when the doors to the chamber flew open. “In order to become a lord, you must kill Hux.”

 

A wave of horror washed over Ren, as Snoke picked up the blue lightsaber sitting next to him. “Were you planning on using this against me?” he mocked, seeing through Ren’s plans. “I am disappointed that you thought I was so weak. I believe it is time to show you why I rule the First Order.”

 

From the doors came more clone troopers dressed in red. They were dragging Hux in whose eyes were as fiery as his hair. He thrashed around, trying to break free from their grasp. Kylo couldn’t help but stare at the general’s bleeding lip and swelling eye. Ren tried thinking of a new plan, but his mind couldn’t concentrate. All he wanted to do was get Hux out of the room, it didn’t matter if he died in the process. 

 

Supreme Leader swatted his hand and Rey went flying across the room, smacking against the wall. Hux was dragged over in her place. “Kill him now” Snoke ordered, standing up from his chair. “I know about you and the general’s relationship. Did you actually think you could keep it from me?”

 

Kylo was too stunned to speak. He threw his lightsaber to the ground in an act of protest and met Hux’s eyes for the first time. It was impossible to read the general’s face, but from what Ren could tell he was pissed.

 

“So that’s how it's going to be” Snoke sighed. “All these years of training were for nothing.” The Supreme Leader signaled for the clone troopers to surround both men with their blasters aimed at them. Snoke came forward igniting his very own red lightsaber. “Time to die general.”

 

“No please” Kylo begged, his emotion getting the best of him. “I’ll still be your apprentice if you spare him.” 

 

“Child you are replaceable. I can find another like you that wouldn’t dare to defy me.” Snoke stopped behind Hux and stared at Ren evilly. He lifted the saber to strike the defenseless man. Kylo screamed and begged in helplessness, knowing if he tried to move he would get shot by the 10 blasters aimed at him. 

 

“Hey ugly, you forgot about me” Rey called from across the room, picking up her discarded lightsaber. In an instant, she was charging toward Snoke with her saber out and ready. Snoke dogged out of the way, giving Kylo his opening.

 

He used the force to call his weapon back to him. The second he ignited the lightsaber, the troopers fired at him. He easily used the saber to swat the shots away, setting his sights at the ones holding down Hux. 

 

The rage Ren felt fueled his merciless attack. He cut the enemies in half in a quick swipe. Hux stood up, grabbing one of their blasters. “Those bastards ruined my favorite suit.”

 

“Your suit is black, no one can even see the blood.”

 

“That’s not the point” Hux argued, rolling his eyes. He aimed his gun at the stormtrooper charging towards him and successfully struck him in the middle of the chest. “I can handle the guards, go kill the Supreme Leader.”

 

“Be safe” Kylo requested, earning an eye roll from Hux who shot another blast to an enemy guard. As much as Ren wanted to stand and admire Hux taking on the troopers, he rushed over to Snoke. 

 

By the time he reached the girl, she was corned by the Supreme Leader. He watched as Rey struck her lightsaber at Snoke’s saber causing it to split in half. The man growled angrily and charged at the girl. Using the force, Ren pushed Snoke away from Rey. No longer being trapped in the corner, she ran to a more open space. As she went to speak to Kylo, Rey was attacked by clone troopers with spears and metal staffs. The plan of having her help take down Supreme Leader went down the tubes.

 

It was master against student, and Kylo wouldn’t have it any other way. The girl would have gotten in the way. “How can we fight when you have no weapon?” Ren questioned, holding his lightsaber against his chest. 

 

“If I had a weapon it would be no fight.”

 

Kylo angered by his master’s confidence charged forward, swinging the blade blindly. Snoke leaned back, evading the strike. He threw his leg out, tripping Ren and sending him spiralling to the ground. “Your emotions make you weak, boy.”

 

“No” Ren disagreed. “They make me stronger.” He stood up and ran for Snoke again. This time when Supreme Leader tried to move out of the way, he anticipated it. He moved the blade to the side, cutting Snoke in his side. Blood dripped from the wound, but it was not deep enough to incapacitate him. 

 

Now it was Snoke’s turn to be angry. His anger clouded his judgement, leaving his body open for another attack. This time Kylo managed to nick his leg, sending Supreme Leader to his knees. “Playtime is over” Snoke seethed, lifting up his hand. All at once Kylo’s airways were cut off.

 

Kylo grabbed at his throat, falling to the ground. The lightsaber rolled out of his hand, hitting the ground. His face grew red and his vision grew blurier with each passing moment. The world was spinning at an alarming rate and Kylo could tell he only had a few more seconds of consciousness. 

 

With Snoke being so distracted by choking Kylo, he failed to notice Hux sneaking up on him. The general raised his pistol shooting the Supreme Leader right in his back. Snoke stumbled forward, dropping his concentration on his apprentice. Kylo’s eyes were closed, but Hux could see he was now breathing. “Now you die, Hux” he growled, picking up Kylo’s lightsaber. 

 

Hux backed up, but showed no fear. He raised his gun firing shot after shot at Snoke. The lightsaber managed to block all of the general’s attacks, and with each shot Supreme Leader got closer to him. Hux was running out of options and space, he changed his aim and fired two shots. One shot straight for Snoke’s chest, which the Leader easily blocked, the other for the hand holding the lightsaber. Snoke was too busy blocking the shot for his chest that he missed the one meant for his hand. The blast hit its mark and Supreme Leader dropped the lightsaber.

 

A groan of pain left Snoke’s mouth as he cradled what was left of his hand against his chest. Hux took this as his opportunity to finish Snoke. He went to fire the pistol, but it was empty. Of course it had to be empty when Hux needed it most. He improvised, grabbing a discarded spear from one of the clone troopers Rey killed. “Dodge this” Hux yelled, plunging the blade through Snoke’s heart.

 

But the Supreme Leader wouldn’t go down without a fight. With his last ounce of life, he struck the general with a blast of lightning in the center of his chest. Hux was thrown back against the wall and smacking his head on the metal. He slumped lifeless to the ground, his body still smoking from the lightning. With a smirk plastered on his face, Snoke took his last breath. 

 

The room went silent as Rey plunged her saber into the last remaining clone troopers. She surveyed the room and saw the unconscious Kylo Ren. She ran over to him and shook him awake. “We need to get out of here” she said when he opened his eyes. “There is still time to save the rebels.” 

 

“Where’s Hux?” he asked, not caring about the rebellion. His main concern was that his love was alive and well. 

 

“He died killing Snoke. You need to leave him.”

 

“Never” Kylo screamed, pushing Rey away. “I was never going to help the rebellion. I brought you here to help kill Snoke. I was never planning to leave with you. I used you.”

 

Rey choked back tears, as she ran to the nearest escape pod. Kylo let her go, instead using his energy to find his ginger. He didn’t believe that Hux could be dead.

 

The first thing he found was Snoke’s dead body. He gave the body a kick in the stomach for good measure. He was filled with an immense love for Hux for killing Supreme Leader. 

 

What he saw next nearly gave him a heart attack. Lying on the ground in an awkward position was the man that Kylo loved more than life itself. His head was bleeding and his chest was burnt. 

 

He slid next to the general and gently placed his head on his lap. He stroked Hux’s hair, using the force to check for his pulse. The force couldn’t pick up any signs of life, and Ren released a sob. 

 

“This wasn’t how the plan was supposed to go” Kylo cried, unable to imagine ruling the First Order without Hux by his side. “You were supposed to be on the bridge watching the rebels all die. I should have been strong enough to defeat Snoke. I was weak and you paid the price because of it.”

 

“I don’t think I can live without you. I have lost so many people I cared about and you were the only thing that mattered” Kylo stated, the tears falling onto Hux’s face. 

 

“You are so dramatic” Hux groaned, opening his eyes. He quickly shut them again, the room was spinning too much for his liking. He definitely had a concussion and several broken bones from hitting the wall. And he didn’t even want to think about his chest. At the moment it was numb and torerable. 

 

Kylo smashed his lips against Hux, desperate to feel his touch. “You shouldn’t have taken on Snoke” he stated, breaking the kiss. 

 

“He was going to kill you, Ren. I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing.”

 

“What if you died?”

 

Hux sighed loudly, and sat up. “As much as I love arguing with you, I think we should get off of this bloody ship. It looks like it's falling apart.”

 

“You’re right, we can argue about this later” Kylo agreed, searching for the nearest exit that wasn’t on fire. When he found a suitable one, he waved Hux over. The general attempted to stand, but quickly lost his balance. Ren caught him before he hit the ground, picking him up bridal style.

 

“Put me down this instant” Hux groaned, his face going as red as his hair. “I can’t have any of my troops seeing me this way.”

 

“You can barely walk and if anyone even looks at you I will kill them.”

 

The general thought over what Kylo said and finally gave in. The two made their way off of the ship, and it seemed to be going fine. But life just loved to mess with Hux. The adrenaline of the fight wore off and the pain of his injuries hit the general in full force. 

 

From what he could tell, his left leg and right arm were broken and he had several more sprained bones. The concussion on his head was growing more painful by the minute. But his chest was the worse. He felt like he was on fire and it became harder to breathe. The pain was becoming to much for the general. Each step Kylo took sent another wave of agony through his body. His body wanted sleep and he wanted the pain to go away. Sleep seemed like the best option. 

 

He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Kylo didn’t notice that the general was no longer awake, till he reached the escape pod.  His mind was too occupied on getting his love out of the burning ship. The tiny ship had two clone troopers in it who were piloting it, and a couple of droids. Once the doors on the escape pod shut, he looked down at Hux with a smile on his face.

 

The smile melted away when he saw Hux’s condition. His breaths were coming out labored and he was grimacing in pain even in sleep. Kylo summoned the medical droid to look over the general.

 

Luckily for Ren, the escape pod he had chosen was a medical one. It had a bacta tank and all the other supplies needed to help Hux. The droid went to work, wrapping a bandage around the burns. Kylo never left Hux’s side, shedding a few tears when he saw the extent of his love’s injuries. 

 

After Hux’s wounds were cleaned and closed up, he was put in the bacta tank. The water would mend his broken bones and make the burns less severe. The droid informed Kylo that once the general woke up his concussion would be gone as well. 

 

The last few remaining spacecrafts of the First Order that were not damaged by the rebel ship jumping into hyperspeed picked up the escape pods. Kylo put on a brave face when his ship landed on a destroyer. The army looked to Ren for instructions of what to do next. He kept what happened to Snoke a secret, he wanted Hux’s input on what to say about the Supreme Leader. 

 

Kylo glanced over at Hux and knew the general would want him to carry out his duty. “We shall destroy the rebels while they sit helplessly on the planet.”

 

As Ren went to get on his ship to oversee the death of the rebels, Hux came stumbling forward. “How the hell are you awake and functioning?” Kylo asked, grabbing the general by the shoulders. “You need to go back to the medical wing and rest.”

 

“Kylo, I will not sleep through our victory over the rebels. Now either you let me ride with you on your ship or I go on another.”

 

No matter how much Ren glared at the ginger, he knew he wasn’t going to win. He relented and allowed Hux to go on ship. But he made the general promise to not strain himself too much. 

 

Kylo could sense the excitement radiating off Hux. If the rebels were killed, then the First Order would officially have control over the galaxy. And Hux could finally rule. 

 

The rebels attempt to defend themselves was quite pitiful. They were using outdated ships to try and get to their lazer. Those puny ships didn’t stand a chance. The front door was blown open and all hope of the rebels getting away was squashed. 

 

It wasn’t till Luke emerged from the base, standing protectively in front of it that Kylo lost control. In that moment he ordered every gun to fire at him, much to the bewilderment of Hux. “Enough” the general screamed, stopping the hail of gunfire. “Do you think you got him?” he questioned his voice laced in sarcasm.

 

When the dust cleared, Luke still stood and wiped the dust off of his cloak. Kylo yelled in anger and commaded for the ship to land. Hux did the only sensible thing he could to snap Ren out of his rage. He kissed him. At first Kylo remained still, but he eventually he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Once Hux deemed Kylo was calm, he broke away. “You need to stay calm and think rationally. I think Luke is distracting us while the rebels escape.” 

 

Kylo closed his eyes and reached out to Luke with the force. His eyes snapped open when he realized Luke wasn’t even on the planet. “You’re right, he is trying to bait me. He is still hidden away on his planet. This is just a projection.”

 

“Let’s find us some rebel scum then” Hux responded, leading Ren back up to the bridge. Kylo used the force to locate Rey and Leia and tracked them to the mountains. 

 

The rebels were unprepared for the whole First Order fleet to find them. The ships fired at the rebels who were running from an opening created by Rey. The blasters found their marks, sending rebels flying to the ground dead. Hux couldn’t hold back his laughter as he watched his enemies run like scared animals. 

 

“Fire at the millennium falcon” Kylo ordered, when he saw Rey run onto the ship. The First Order turned their guns to the Falcon, but it was no use. The Falcon jumped to hyperspeed and disappeared from view. 

 

Even though the millennium falcon got away, Hux still declared this as a victory for the First Order. They had destroyed the resistance. The only survivors were the scavenger girl, Ren’s mother, the stormtrooper who deserted, the pilot who made a fool of Hux, the big hairy creature Ren always talked gravely about, and an injured girl FN 2187 was carrying. Those fools stood no chance against Hux and his army. 

 

“The galaxy is yours, Hux” Kylo said, with a proud look on his face. He had finally given his love exactly what he wanted. 

 

“No Kylo, the galaxy is ours” Hux replied, intertwining his hand with Ren’s. Kylo didn’t think it was possible to be even more in love with Hux, but he was wrong.

 

“I love you” Kylo whispered into the general’s ear. “I promise I will never let anyone hurt you.”

 

“And I promise the same for you.” 

 

“So what should we do now?”

 

Hux smiled “Well I would like to go back to medical wing since I never fully healed and still very much in pain.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, but made a vow right then and there that Hux would never need to visit the medical team ever again. He would keep his love safe no matter. “Yes, I need my Grand Marash to be in perfect health.”

 

Hux and Kylo stared out into the stars as their ship headed back to the destroyer. All those stars were theirs now. Nothing could stop them on their quest to rule. Any who opposed them didn’t stand a chance as long as they had each other. 

 

“No one can stop us now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked my story. I loved The Last Jedi, but I was bit disappointed with how easy Snoke was killed. He was built up to be so powerful, but was killed before we got to see his power.


End file.
